


Remember?

by Kris534



Series: Neptune & Hani [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris534/pseuds/Kris534
Summary: The very first fic I made of two of my OCs, Hani and Neptune. Since it's almost the 2 year anniversary of making them (May 11, 2017) I decided to post all of the fics I have made (so far) on here. This fic is really short and bad (since it was made July 4th, 2018) and I think my writing improved a lot more since then. Anyways, enjoy this shitty angsty fic.





	Remember?

Everyone knew the famous duo around town. Hani and Neptune, Neptune and Hani. No one would dare to separate them, even though at first Hani was always told that Neptune was creepy, they always stayed together. Their friendship started in middle school, in 6th grade. Neptune was the new kid, and everyone was curious about him. Naturally, so was Hani. Hani was one of the more popular kids, always waving to other kids who stopped to say hi to him. During Neptune’s first day of school, he snapped at a kid who was trying to be nice at him. The news spread quickly, and everyone avoided him. Nobody wanted to be friends with a kid who had “anger issues”, when really, Neptune was just still upset that he had to leave his hometown in the first place.  
  
A couple of weeks of Neptune being completely alone, Hani decided to go and speak with him. He didn’t want to see the mysterious blue haired boy sad and lonely anymore. (Even though Neptune isn’t really sad at all, but he is kinda lonely.) Before Hani got up from his lunch table to go to where Neptune was sitting, Pancham grabs him by the arm. “Where are you going?” Pancham asks. Hani looks at Pancham and smiles. “I’m going to go talk to that new kid, I think he needs a friend.” Everyone in the friend group turns towards Hani’s direction and gasps. “Are you sure about that? I mean, you heard the news right?” Shelmet says, frowning. Pancham nods, “Yeah! I don’t want to see you get yelled at by him!” Hani shakes his head and gently knocks Pancham’s hand away. “I’ll be fine, thanks for being worried about me though.” Hani says before he walks over to Neptune. The others just looks at each other, Deerling clutching her hands together. “I hope he’s going to be alright.”  
  
Hani quietly approaches the table that Neptune sits at and sits right across from him. Neptune looks up at Hani, who puts his elbows on the table and hands on his cheeks. Hani smiles brightly. Neptune continues to stare for a few more seconds and continues eating his lunch. “So, your name is Neptune right? I think that’s a pretty name! It suits your face.” Hani says. Neptune looks back up at Hani, cheeks a bit red. Neptune puts his sandwich down and stares at it. “Why...are you talking to me exactly?” Neptune says suddenly. Hani only continues to smile, “Because I don’t want to see you alone anymore, that’s why!” Neptune frowns, why would this random popular kid to suddenly want to be friends with me? The blue boy looks over at Hani’s lunch table and sees the kid he yelled at the first day of school, Goomy. Oh, so this was because the rando wanted to give payback. Neptune glares at Hani, who’s still smiling. “Is this because I yelled at your friend?” Neptune asks, his voice a little more angry. Hani looks confused at him, tilting his head to the side. “Huh? You yelled at my friend? Who?” Neptune sighs and looks at the other table again. “The one who’s always shaking.” Hani looks at his friends and smiles at them, who looks nervous. “Oh, I never actually knew who you yelled at. Goomy never said anything about it either. So, now you know that I’m here for not that reason right?” Hani turns back to Neptune. Neptune sighs and puts his head on his hand. “Okay fine, I’m listening.” Hani puts his hands down and smiles somehow even more brightly. “Great! My name is Hani, nice to meet you!”  
  
And ever since that day, the two had never been seen without each other. Until...one day during senior year of high school. Hani and Neptune are walking down the hall, Hani clutching his books tight and Neptune cracking his knuckles. “Are we still going with movie night?” Neptune asks, popping his left pinky finger. Hani looks at the taller boy and nods. “I hope so at least, this week has been so stressful.” The smaller boy sighs loudly. Neptune pats Hani on the head. “You did really good on the test though, so just take this moment to relax okay?” Hani grabs onto the hand that Neptune was patting his head with and squeezes it gently. “Thank you Nep.” Neptune blushes and takes his hand away, while stopping. Hani goes to his locker and opens it, putting all of the books he was carrying inside. Hani closes the locker and walks with Neptune to his car. During the car ride home, Hani was quietly singing along to whatever was on the radio, Neptune sometimes looking at his best friend enjoying himself.  
  
Neptune stops at a red light and looks at Hani. Hani is staring out the window, smiling at the tiny birds nearby cuddling together. Neptune continues to drive when Hani looks forward and yells. “Neptune!” Neptune slams on the brakes and the car rolls over, the two of them screaming. The two of them black out. A couple of days later they both are in the hospital, Hani being with a broken arm and Neptune with a really bad head injury. Neptune’s father, Nuzleaf, talks outside with the nurse as Hani sits beside Neptune’s unconscious body, gently grabbing his hand. “Please...wake up soon okay Nep? We still need to do our movie night…” Hani whispers, tears pouring out of his eyes. For a second, Hani thought that he felt Neptune’s hand twitch, but maybe not.  
  
A few months passed, and Hani with the group ended up graduating without Neptune. Hani moved away to a different city for his college, and after two years, he finally saw Neptune awake and himself again. Hani walked to his favorite coffee shop and walked inside, asking the cashier for a latte and sat down at a table. He looked around and saw a blue haired boy at a different table, eating a sandwich. At first, Hani had to rub his eyes to believe it. Was it...really Neptune? Hani got up and walked towards the table, sitting across from him. Hani puts his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. Neptune puts down his sandwich and looks at Hani. Hani smiles, “Hello there, I haven’t seen you in years. How is everything going?” Neptune continues to stare. “Sorry, but who are you…?”


End file.
